LA HIJA DE IRON MAN
by rocio e-chan
Summary: Y yo que pense que mi vida no podria ponerse mas extraña... retiro lo dicho; si se pudo; todo por que termine accediendo a la peticion de ir hasta a nueva york para ver al mayor playboy del mundo; pero nunca pense que a penas pise el areopuerto de nueva york me terminaria embrollando en la guerra de un dios loco... y pense que Naraku estaba loco, este se lleva el novel!
1. prologo

Esto solo es una ocurrencia de último momento cuando yo estaba viendo, los vengadores (la peli ok), y pues dije por qué no?... así que si les gusta o no hágamelo saber vale

Ahora vamos a lo que es de costumbre, los vengadores e Inuyasha no me pertenecen (auh!, como quisiera que así fuera), si no de sus respectivos creadores… ok empecemos con mi locura… YA-HA!

"LA HIJA DE IRON MAN"

_Y aquí estaba yo corriendo por las destruidas calles de nueva york; rodeada de enemigos de otro mundo, todo por culpa de un loco dios de nombre Loki, que se le ocurrió llamar a este ejercito chitauri con la ayuda de un cubo mágico que tenía SHIELD, una organización que nunca se imaginó que existiría, y sobre todo a la grandiosa idea que tuvo de aceptar por petición de su madre, a pesar de los reclamos que recibió del hanyou al decirle la noticia, de que iría una semana por lo mínimo a ver a su progenitor, a alguien que no llamaría padre aunque el mundo se viniera en pedazos o que Naraku apareciera y se uniera al loco dios….en serio nada pero nada haría que llamara al mayor playboy conocido en el mundo padre…. A TONY STARK…._

_Ahora rodeada… viendo a muchos defender la ciudad, héroes del pasado y actuales juntos luchar… y después una transmisión que no le gustó nada…. Pero nada…. Y luego un robot volar por el cielo con un misil nuclear volar a ese agujero que se asemejaba a algo al de Miroku…. Un silencio a la espera y luego una explosión gigantesca…._

_Retiro lo dicho, si hay algo que lo hizo…._

_-PADRE!...PAPAAAA!-_

… _el miedo a la muerte…._

_Y luego el portal cerrándose y antes de que se sellara para siempre lo vi caer desde los cielos; corrí a esa dirección, con un nudo en el estómago, preguntándome como termino todo así…._

**FLASH BACK-**

Y aquí estaba yo devuelta a la época feudal, para darles una noticia a mis amigos que no le iba a agradar a Inuyasha, tanto como a mí, pero termine cediendo a la petición de mi madre para ir a ver aunque sea después de muchos pero muchos años al hombre que me engendro, el cual se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, porque precisamente el hombre estaba en la ciudad de nueva york.

-maldito playboy- gruñí por lo bajo, se era sabido que yo soy tranquila y amable con todo el mundo, pero yo también tenía me excepciones, como todos en el mundo, uno de ellos era Naraku y luego le seguían sus extensiones, pero quien encabezaba mi lista y se lo había ganado a pulso era el famosísimo TONY STARK, genio, multimillonario, playboy y filántropo, con complejo de héroe, se ve que el hombre tiene mucho tiempo libre, no sé qué le vio mi madre a ese sujeto…..

_-"aunque ya no puedo juzgar, después de todo me enamore de un chico con orejas de perro"- _me cuestione a misma en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que mis amigos estaban cerca de mí.

-kagome acaso Miroku te hizo algo?-pregunto shippo que se me había acercado sin darme cuenta de ello, haciendo me saltar.

-eh?- pregunte confundida, viendo como Inuyasha y sango amenazaban a Miroku de una muerte dolorosa, eh ahí donde comprendí la razón, ellos me escucharon y se equivocaron de playboy.

-ah!, no!... no hablo de Miroku; me refería a otro playboy que hay en mi época- respondí rápidamente para salvar al pobre monje libidinoso, el cual me agradeció con la mirada.

-otro?... quien es kagome!-dijo Inuyasha, supuse que lo quería torturar.

-alguien que no quisiera ver por otros 10 años o más…. Pero es inevitable…-me queje ignorando olímpicamente a Inuyasha.

-eh?-se preguntaron todos los demás.

-chicos, hmmm…. Venia para decirles que no podre venir como por lo menos dos semanas-dije yo preparándome para la gritonería que me iba a dar Inuyasha.

-cómo es eso kagome… tenemos que ir por los fragmentos que faltan… antes de que Naraku lo obtenga!- he aquí lo que supuse desde un principio.

-como si quisiera ir!-conteste de mal humor.

-como si quisiera ir?... que no quieres ir kagome?- me pregunto sango mirándome con curiosidad.

-a decir verdad… no…. Es hasta el otro lado del planeta y no me apetece viajar en avión por varias horas, y menos para ir a ver uno de los mayores egocéntricos mujeriegos del mundo… pero se lo prometí a mi madre y ella ya le aviso a Stark de que iría…. Maldición!-termine yo con frustración por ello.

-avión?... al otro lado del mundo?-pregunto shippo con inocencia.

-en mi época uno puede viajar ya con mayor rapidez atreves del mundo, no como antes que uno tardaba meses cruzar por mar; eso es gracias a un avión, es como un ave gigante pero hecho de metal… es muy complicado explicar con detalles-conteste con simpleza.

-increíble…. En la época de kagome las cosas son mas fáciles!-dijo shippo.

-si, pero ya no mas tranquilo que aquí…-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-pero porque tienes que ir a ver a ese sujeto?!-expuso Inuyasha con mal humor.

-porque ya lo dije, se lo prometí a mi madre de que iría-conteste con irritación.

-no puedes ir otro día kagome?-intento ahora sango

-si por mi fuera, no iría nunca, pero entre más rápido mejor…. Pero solo estaré una o dos semanas máximo-conteste con una sonrisa a mi amiga.

-entonces ve… y ten en cuenta que cuentas con nosotros si!- me dijo sango con una sonrisa amable.

-gracias sango… chicos!... de verdad lo lamento, por eso les traje esto, son provisiones para ustedes por el tiempo en el que no estaré- dije entregando mi mochila amarilla que estaba enorme y unas bolsas mas.

-vaya con cuidado señorita, nosotros esperaremos por usted-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

-gracias…. E Inuyasha trata de no molestar a shippo mientras no estoy- le dije a Inuyasha mirándolo a la cara… no me quería ir, pero tenia.

-keh!... no tardes mucho niña!-me dijo y yo solo le sonreí, era su forma de decir que vaya con cuidado, después de todo no había estado ausente por mucho tiempo.

_Nunca imagine que aparte de viajar por el tiempo y de enfrentarme con demonios, me terminaría topando con héroes de mi época para proteger mi propio futuro y de que mis amigos y aliados me ayudarían…._

_Y yo que mi pensaba que mi vida no se pondría mas extraña de lo que ya era, pero que mas podía esperar después de todo, era la hija de TONY STARK alias IRON MAN…._

_¿?_

_Se que es corto pero digamos que es una introducción ok , pero respuestas de este proyecto, y pues también es como un regalo de mi parte para muchos fanfictions… además de que esta era una de las historias con las que quería terminar mi año…_


	2. el comienzo de la locura

Lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón, soy una mala persona no meresco su perdón….

Bueno ya basta de lamentarse por que esta historia no se escribe sola… y si me pongo a lamentarme en mi miseria no habrá historia y voy a perder la inspiración y voy a querer cortarme la venas con una galleta de animalito …

Ok otra me estoy desviando del tema de nuevo… chio centrate …ok listo … como decía lo lamento y mas adelante pondré las disculpas mas largas que la muralla china… bueno no tan largas como la muralla por que no voy terminar nunca… AHHHHHH!... CHIO CENTRATE EN LA HISTORIA!... ok ya … bueno regresando al punto … vamos a comenzar después de que TONY fue notificado de lo que paso en la base de SHIELD donde se ubicaba el cubo…

SIIIII… me voy saltar la parte en donde LOKI llega y causa un desastre tipo de niños caprichoso porque sus padres no le dieron el dulce que quería, se lleva el cubo, a ojo de halcón, al científico y los demás soldados… sigo pensado que se llevo buen botin al principio de la peli, creo que hasta …un pirata le trendia hasta envidia ( LUFFY: me llamabas?... YO: de donde saliste luffy!... no solo … ah! Olvidalo… AHHHH! YA ME DESVIE DE NUEVO…CENTRATE!)… en donde iba , asi NATASHA ya fue informda, ya fue por BANNER o sea HULK y mmmm… bueno decidi que ubicar la aparición de kagome seria cuando PEPPER se iba de viaje… ok ….

Bueno con ello comienzo este cap… asi que a leer se a dicho YAA-HAA!...

"LA HIJA DE IRON MAN"

CAPITULO 1.- EL COMIENZO DE LA LOCURA….

PVO KAGOME

Ok y aquí estaba yo en el carro que había envido Tony por mi al areopuerto para llevarme hasta donde el se encontraba en la ahora torre STARK … me sorprende el egocentrismo de eso hombre que hasta le había puesto a un edificio su nombre…. Me pregunto como es que esa amable señorita este a lado de un hombre asi…. Bueno como dije antes yo no puedo culparla a ella y a mama creo que para cada una el hombre del que nos enamoramos tiene su encanto…jejeje…

-_señorita higurashi ya estamos por llegar…._-me dijo el hombre que me llevaba hasta mi destino que juraría que esa torre se distinguía desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, creame ni Naraku estaría tan loco para hacer algo asi… bueno meditándolo creo que si….

-_gracias-_ conteste yo en el mismo idioma… gracias al cielo que se hablar ingles a pesar de mi ausencia constante en el colegio, creo que es la única asignatura que en la que por lo menos no corro peligro por reprobar….

Y de nuevo el silencio, este amigo si que es callado, aunque lo agradesco por que no se como lidiar con una marea de pregunta que caerían en mi si me cuestionaran mi relación con STARK…

_**-me pregunto que estarán haciendo lo chicos….-**_ y me undi en mis pensamientos…. Nuevamente en que estarían haciendo mis amigos del sengoku.

PVO STARK

Aun no me creia la noticia que me había dado Naomi hace unos días atrás de que mi hija kagome me visitaba después de varios años de no ver a mi niña en persona, la había visto en fotografías que Naomi me enviaba de ella, de cómo fue creciendo con el paso de los años, tenia el mismo cabello negro que el mio y los adorados ojos de mi difunta madre; como había crecido y se sintiera orgullosa de mi acelere el proceso del proyecto en el que habían estado trabajando durante bastante tiempo…. Pero esa felicidad paso ser la mitad para que la otra mitad fuera remplazada por la angustia y la preocupación desde en el momento en que el agente de SHIELD apareció en mi oficina dándome la peor de las noticias, sobre lo que había pasado hace poco, y de cómo quería Fury regresar el proyecto AVENGERS para detener esta situación antes de que las cosas empeoraban… y yo que estaba mas que feliz de ver a mi hija de nuevo y a Loki que se le dio la gana de querer gobernar el mundo…

-_como es que educan a sus hijos los dioses nórdicos… como es que Odin podía dejar que su hijo haga esto… en el momento menos indicado, no pudo por lo menos esperar una semana hasta que kagome regresara a japon de vuelta…-_ Dije después de un suspiro, hasta que jarvis me regreso a la realidad diciéndome que mi pequeña había llegado por fin… y mande al olvido por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para atender mi prioridad, mi hija.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación no podía creer que esa era mi pequeña kagome, la ultima vez que la vi había sido cuando ella tenia 5 años, y ahora es toda una mujer, creo que comienzo a plantearme la idea de poner una sucursal en japon para poder alejar a todos los mocosos hormanales de mi niña.

-_kagomeeee… -_practicamente me lanze a la pequeña figura de mi promegenita.

-_señor…-_ me decía jarvis pero yo no le hice caso, yo seguía abrazando a mi tesoro.

-_mi niña que grande has crecido, dime como has estado, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste en el momento que me dijo Naomi que vendrías a Nueva York….- _decía con tanta alegría, 0olvidandome de todo el mundo, por mi que se cayera a pedazos o que loki se le diera por gobernar, que mas me daba.

-_señor….-_ me volvió a decir jarvis y yo seguí ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-_Stark…. Me.. ahogo…_- termino diciendo la angelical voz de kagome, la única que me saco de mi ensoñación, y la observe un poco para poder apreciar como se comenzaba a poner de color azul.

-_ah!... perdóname hija, es que estoy tan emocionado que no me di cuenta- _ dije dándole un poco de espacio para que pudiera recuperar el aire que había perdido en mi abrazo de oso.

Ella solo me dio una mirada molesta que me paralizo, ella, su madre y pepper … eran la únicas persona que lograban causar ese efecto en mi…. Que espero que nadie en el mundo se enterara, ya me imaginaba los títulos de la primera plana de los periódicos ….**"FAMOSO EMPRESARIO ES DOMINADO POR LAS TRES MUJERES MAS IMPRTANTES DE SU VIDA…"**, bueno no soy muy bueno en los tiutlos de las noticias, pero que mas da….

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que algo había llamado la atención de kagome, hasta que dirigí mi mirada en donde ella la tenia y sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro, ella estaba viendo fijamente la información que me había dejado SHIELD….. esa no era buena señal.

-_Tony…. Me podrías explicar que tienes que ver con tu con los dioses nórdicos… que es ese cubo, y ese es el capitán america!... TONY STARK, EN QUE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO AHORA!...- _ y ahí me di cuenta de algo… kagome había sacado el genio de mi madre, ella me daba mas miedo que todos mis enemigos juntos.

PVO KAGOME

Me había llevado la sorpresa de mi vida, enfrente de mi había cosas que yo pensaba que eran imposibles en mi época, pensé que el peligro solo existía en el sengoku; pero enfrente de mi estaba lo que yo mas temia…. Nunca crei conocer una fuerza mas destructiva que naraku…. Ese cubo llamado el "_teseracto"_, igual o mas podereso que la perla de shikon, con un poder asi hasta naraku podría dominar el mundo como el desea; ese dios llamado LOKI es igual o mas loco que naraku y sus extenciones y si naraku a acabado con la vida de muchas personas en la época feudal no quiero ni imaginarme que seria capaz de hacer este sujeto; pero SHIELD , una organización que cubre todo esto del mundo es algo que nunca me imagine, THOR un dios nordico y hermano del loco que amenaza la existencia de la raza humana, asesinos especialistas y uno de ellos en control de loco, aquel sujeto enorme conocido como HULK , que se ve que iene un pésimo carácter, y un héroe que solo había oído de el por medio de los recuerdos de mi abuelo, es algo que impresiona mucho y sin contar que han pedido de la ayuda de IRON MAN es como si hubiéramos creado una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar a la primera; de verdad de que debería informarme cada vez que regreso a mi época.

-_kagome… querida, no te preocupes es solo cosas de papa, dentro de poco lo resolveré y pasaremos una maravillosa semana…. Eh?, kagome?- _decía Tony , pero cual fue su sorpresa que cuando daba su explicación, la chica se encontraba leyendo la información que el agente Coulson le había dejado, maldiciendo por milésima vez al pobre sujeto que solo se dedicaba ahacer su trabajo.

Y queriendo que su hija se enterara mas de lo que ya había visto (es decir todo) el guardo la información y kagome se había vuelto a el molesta.

-_eso es de mala educación Tony, solo estaba leyendo en lo que ahora te has metido, ya que no tienes la minima molestia de informarme-_ dijo kagome con un muy pronunciado ceño fruncido.

-_querida, te digo que no es nada que papa no pueda resolver-_ dijo Tony acercándose a kagome con una sonrisa maraca Tony Stark.

-_Stark , si eso fuera nada no pensaría que el mundo tiene problemas si te sumamos a ti, aun dios loco, a su hermano, a un héroe del pasado, a dos asesinos, a una organización secreta con no se que avanzada tecnología y aahh!, a un sujeto con mal carácter a la ecuación, te aseguro que podría decir que esto es mas que nada, asi que deja de estar pensadndo en unas vacaciones y ponte a trabajar que si no lo haces te juro que tomo el primer vuelo que salga a japon!- _sentencio la chica de origen japonés con enojo deseando en ese momento tener el collar de inuyasha para ponérselo al hombre que tenia enfrente de ella.

-_pero kagome… es solo que…-_ decía tony, de verdad que ella era su hija, pensar que se podía enterar de lo que pasaba con solo leer un poco (o mucho) de lo que el estaba investigando.

- _no me voy a ir, de acuerdo, me quedare contigo y te ayudare en lo que pueda, esta bien , además me ayudara JARVIS, y asi estaré contigo…. Y después que esto se resuelva podemos pasar la semana que has planeado para nosotros-_ negocio kagome, viendo que a tony no todo lo que le había dicho le gustaba, pero con la mirada que ella puso, preferible a eso que perderse de la compañía de su hija que no había visto desde que era una niña.

FIN DE PVO.

Y asi transcurrió las hora kagome se enteraba de mas cosas, de cómo el Dr Banner , había querido recrear el suero con el que habían experimentado en STEVEN ROGERS, y el resultado había sido HULK, también de donde provenía el cubo, de que se había encontrado a un héroe de la nación estadounidense en el hielo, y había pasado casi lo mismo con Inuyasha , y que ahora estaba en un paradero desconocido , pero que recién era también reclutado por SHIELD, por saber del cubo, a Tony por el conocimiento que tenia junto con el Dr Banner, al cual iba ser el que localizara el cubo; cuando estaban por ultimar detalles, vigilando el paradero del dios, Kagome estaba ayudando Tony con las notas de un científico de nombre ERIK SELVING , que estaba en un proyecto de SHIELD y que también ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, quien diría que aprendería astrofísica termonuclear en una noche con ayuda de su progenitor.

Se estaban preparando para su salida ya que kagome se quedaría en la casa de STARK mientras el estaba fuera, cuando JARVIS les llamo.

-_señor se a localizado el objetivo de búsqueda, se encuentra en Alemania ***** -_ dijo JARVIS causando que kagome se pusiera palida.

-_gracias JARVIS , voy de salida, cuida de kagome min… te encuentras bien cariño?- _estab diciendo Tony cuando vio que la chica perdia las fuerzas en las piernas.

-_TONY, mi abuelo esta en peligro… -_ dijo la chica, con la vos temblorosa y el multimillonario solo la veía sin entender.-_ mi abuelo había viajado unos días antes que yo para visitar a un amigo que reside en Alemania, y que el le había invitado para una reunión, y es a donde se dirigi ese loco….-_ decía kagome que había perdido el habla y Tony no necito mas para que su determinación saliera a flote, era una persona que el estimaba, y que su hija amaba, el haría lo posible por evitar que el vea el sufrimiento de su hija.

-_quedate aquí mientras te recuperas, yo ire, no permitiré que algo malo le pase al señor Higurashi… JARVIS prepara todo me voy en este instante-_ declaro Tony mientras avanzaba a la salida para despegar, con la mirada de determinación plasmada en su rostro.

-_si señor-_ declaro JARVIS.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho kagome de los dos, hasta que vio a Tony despegar, ella ponía la vida de su abuelo en sus manos, y por primera vez confio en su progenitor, pidiendo al cielo que protegiera a su ser querido y que el regresara a salvo por que aun asi lo quería, ya que el le había dado la existencia, y pudo conocer a todos a los que son ahora sus amigos y seres queridos, sobre todo INUYASHA y el SENGOKU.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, se dirigió al comunicador que podría utilizar para comunicarse con Tony.

-_STARK, lo estado pensando un rato, y era el ¿ el porque un tipo como el asistiría a un evento como ese de solo seres humano, mortales?, es extraño, pero yo no me saco de la cabeza el por que, hasta que lo consulte con JARVIS y me dijo que lo único que podría ser de su interés seria… IRIDIO… recuerdas que en lo informes de agente Coulson te dejo, se especificaba que el cubo estaba siendo unos de un proyecto que abriera un portal…. Piénsalo por que exploto el portal de SHIELD, según las notas de Selving podría ser usado como….-_explicaba la azabache hasta que la voz de Tony termino la conjetura de su hija.

-_como estabilizador, y asi este no podría explotar y también podría mantenerse estable… y el seria el señuelo para distrarer a SHIELD, la única persona que podría entrar sin ser vista- _termino Tony con alegría su hija si que era intuitiva.

-_bueno ahora resulto el acertijo te dejo todo en tus manos-_ termino con una risa y termino la transmisión, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la cual se abría en ese instante mostrando a dos sujetos vestidos de trajes extraños negros y a uno de traje formal.

_-señorita kagome, soy el agente Coulson…. Podría ser tan amable de acompañarnos porfavor- _ dijo el hombre vestido formalmente, y kagome pudo darse cuenta que aun que quisiera reusarse de no ir, la llevaría incuso por las malas… pero la pregunta del millón aquí era…._"que demonios querían con ella SHIELD"_…. Eso sonaba que no iba a tener un momento en paz en su estadia en Nueva Yorrk.

_**Ok, ok , es corto y creo que no recompensa el tiempo que tarde en actualizar… pero por ahora lo voy a dejar aquí, primero bueno voy a aclarar un par de cosas, voy a centrarme un poco mas en kagome y como tiene su encuentro con los vengadores, es decir casi no voy a explicar la historia, el siguiente capitulo comenzara después de que loki es capturado y los vengadores, o casi todos se reúnen en el angelicager (si no es la forma correcta de escribir el nombre de la nave avíseme porfas) bueno decía, como la historia comienza a ponerse un poco mas interesante, decidi reuinir aquí a los vengadores con la sacerdotisa, no se cuantos capítulos tenga, pero van a ser cortos a como normalmente escribo, ya que quiero darle suspenso y sentido a esto… bueno a mis demás fic y crossovers, no tengo fecha de actualización es como vaya escribiendo, sufri un tipo estado de falta de inspiración y algunas cosas pasaron de lo cual para aquí su servidora si le afecto, perdiendo asi el sentido de querer seguir escribiendo o leyendo fics, si tan fuerte me pego, pero para acquellas (os) que me dejaron un comentario y que me mandaron un mensaje gracias, ustedes junto con personas muy valiosas me ayudaron a superar mi tristeza y nuevamente regreso a lo que mas amo… bueno espero que sea de su agrado y bueno actualizare lo mas pronto posible….**_

_**Les quiere rocio e-chan …. **_

_**Besos y nos estamos leyendo **_

_**Este cap son para las chicas que les gusto este nuevo proyecto que son:**_

anitacm 5/19/13 .

Distaya 3/27/13 .

Alessia Scarlet 3/17/13 .

moamoa2 2/28/13 .

metalic-dragon-angel 1/30/13 .

kaname lin-chan 1/10/13 .

yany 12/30/12 .

_**Espero no decepsionarlas….. espero sus comentarios….. **_


End file.
